With the help of an Angel
by Backtowriting
Summary: Hiatus until i finish "Scattered secrets". Please read this too though if you want. Similar plot to scattered secrets. Logan's father is out of control since Lynne's death and Logan's suffering is finally being brought to attention
1. The many uses of clothing

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ! _**

**_This story is on hiatus until i finish Scattered secrets, i will be returning to it though so don't fear! Please stick with me, when i've got more free time in the summer (i'll have finished exams) i've got some more ideas for stories! hehe, and i can't wait to start writing them. lol_**

**PLEASE STILL READ THIS THOUGH, I STILL APPRECIATE IT ESPECIALLY IF YOU REVIEW**

_A/N I've only just finished watching VM and i'm already writing a fanfic, that's how good the show is!! This story takes place during the first season after Logan's mother (Lynne) dies and is sort of another way for Logan and Veronica to get together. It'll only be 2 or 3 chapter's long and i've nearly finished it so it should get updated quite quickly. Please please Read and Review!_

Disclaimer: I do not own veronica mars!

**Chapter 1**

"I'm home," Logan Echolls called as he stumbled into his house at around 1.00 a.m. on a Wednesday night. He was met with an eerie silence in the dark front room of his 2 million dollar house. "Dad! Hello!! Anyone here?" He sang out, smiling with that content feeling of knowing he'd had a good time with the help of a little illegal drinking. He swung himself onto the couch only for the TV to be turned on and to see himself drunk and making a fool of himself in the bar he'd just come from.

He was picking a fight with the bartender who thought he'd had enough to drink, he hadn't even needed ID to get in (Oh the joys of being famous!) so he couldn't understand why they weren't serving him. The footage had been recorded from the 11 O'clock news and Aaron Echolls had obviously been saving it for Logan to watch when he got home.

He looked over to the other couch where a stern silent Aaron was looking at Logan's reaction to the TV. "Hello son," he said calmly. "Had a good time?"

Logan said nothing, the knowledge his father knew of his night was enough to sober him up to think sensibly.

"Aren't you going to answer me? Did you have a good time?" Aaron asked again in a low, tormenting voice.

"Ye-yes," Logan replied quietly.

"Speak up!"

"Yes, I had a good time," Logan answered sarcastically immediately regretting his tone. Luckily Aaron let it slide.

"Well, that's great for you but that doesn't change the fact that you may have just lost me a movie deal. I was to sign the papers tomorrow morning but now it looks like you may have just changed that. Who'll go and see a movie starring an actor who can't even control his son? Answer me that?"

"I'm sorry Dad," Logan said shrinking back onto the couch.

"I said answer the question!" Aaron said standing up slowly and moving towards Logan, anger rising in his voice.

"No one."

"That's right, no one. How could you be so stupid to do this especially after all the bad publicity with your mother's suicide? It'll be all your fault if I lose this job. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes," Logan replied compliantly.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson Logan, sorry just doesn't cut it. Not in this household."

"Please…" Logan started.

Almost laughing Aaron said, "Are you begging son? Men don't beg. Real men take what's given to them and they _don't_ complain."

Logan quickly replaced the frightened expression on his face with a blank one knowing that showing any kind of emotion could make it worse.

"You know what to do. I bought a new one last week, it's the black one near the front," Aaron commanded Logan, smiling sinisterly.

Logan got up slowly and steadied himself as he walked to the closet where his father kept his belts. The longer he took to fetch it, the longer he could prolong the time until it would be used.

He got the belt out, walked back to his father and handed it to him. They both stepped into his father's office and Aaron told him to take off his shirt and get on the floor.

Logan had never told anyone, his mother knew but she had kept quiet and pretended nothing was happening until she died. There had been occasions when Logan had tried to overpower his father but he wasn't strong enough and the abuse just got worse.

Usually the whipping would last for about ten minutes, but since his mother had died it was longer, tonight it was almost half an hour and this time a few hard kicks had been added to the routine. It was worse than normal because he had taken off his shirt, most of the time his father wouldn't require this. Previously it hadn't been bad enough to cause permanent scars; he just hadn't been able to go to the beach or surfing for a few days afterwards in case someone had seen. But he had a feeling the scars might stop fading.

After that half an hour, father and son went to bed as if the night had been as normal as any other.

* * *

The next morning Logan awoke in pain after a restless night tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. He looked at the clock, it was only 6 O'clock which meant if he got up now he could avoid seeing his father before going to school.

He reached into a drawer and found some pain killers although he didn't know how much good they would do the pain of his back was almost unbearable. He went to the kitchen and took the pills with some water before returning to his room to get ready for school.

He was ready to go and out of the house by 7 O'clock just in time to hear his father stirring in his bedroom.

* * *

Veronica Mars was at school early that morning using the school's printers to develop some photos for the navigator. Everything was quiet which was why she was so surprised to hear someone coming through the door and even more surprised to find out whom it was.

She peaked out of the room and spied Logan Echolls walking down the corridor slowly and cautiously as if he was uncomfortable. He eventually stopped and faced the wall leaning against it breathing slowly and wincing before carrying on.

Veronica went back into the room wearing a puzzled expression. It really wasn't like Logan to come in this early. He usually ditched classes. She hadn't seen him looking that vulnerable since he found out his mother really did kill herself. The weird thing was that he looked in pain but there was no sign that he'd been in a fight. No sign of visual bruising which she wouldn't have been surprised by, Logan had quite the reputation for fights and after last night's news it wouldn't have been a shock. She shrugged it off and went back to work, what did she care about Logan Echolls, he wasn't her problem.

The bell rang for home room and floods of people were pouring into school. Veronica and Logan were in the same home room class so she found herself keeping an eye on him. He went in to the classroom first and sat down. She saw Dick come in and pat Logan on the back which caused Logan to cringe badly and after a few seconds he ran out of the room.

Veronica saw Logan dash into the boys bathroom and as she was worried she followed him. She wouldn't have bothered if this had been happening a few months ago when every word he spoke to her was full of loathing and hate. But she had seen a completely different side to him when he asked her to help find his mother. That behaviour hadn't lasted long in front of her but she was sure that that person existed inside him somewhere.

* * *

Once Logan had gotten to school the pain had been almost too much to bear. He felt like he was about to pass out at any moment. The pain killers had worked for a brief time but not long enough. He hadn't had a chance to check how bad the marks were before he left the house but when Dick patted him hard on the back he made a dash for the bathroom to throw up.

Logan was standing by the sink and lifting up the back of his T-shirt to see what marks his father had left in the mirror. He saw the red marks and bruises and immediately felt dizzy. He got another shock when he saw Veronica Mars in the mirror watching him. She had obviously seen the marks too; the look on her face was horrified.

"Oh my God, Logan!" she said rushing to his side.

"Veronica, what are you doing here? Get out!" Logan said almost passing out and grabbing onto the sink for support.

"Logan what happened to you?" Veronica cried.

"Please Veronica…" Logan said as his eyes closed and he fell, this time into her arms.

"She sat up against the wall with his head on her legs. She inspected the marks and bruises on him whilst he drifted in and out of consciousness and thought that from the severity of his bruising he could be bleeding internally.

"Logan," she said trying to wake him, his eyes fluttered open and she gave a small sigh of relief. "We have to get you the hospital."

"No! No, you can't take me there, they'll find out!!" he was obviously quite disorientated which was leading Veronica to becoming increasingly worried.

"Did your father do this to you?" Veronica asked realisation dawning.

Logan didn't answer which she assumed meant yes but when she looked down at his face she could see how frightened he was and their were tears forming.

"I have to get help," Veronica said lifting up his head so that she could get up.

"Please don't leave," she heard Logan say quietly.

She put his head back and tried to find her cell phone. Eventually she found it and called the only person she knew she could absolutely trust; her father.

"Dad?"

"Hey honey, what's up?" Keith Mars replied happily.

"I need your help," her voice was slightly distorted for she was crying too now, Logan was completely unconscious and his breathing shallow.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked worriedly.

"It's Logan, he's hurt really bad, he's unconscious, I'm in the bathroom with him but I don't want to call an ambulance because then news crews might show up. Can you come and take him to the hospital, I can't leave him to get my car."

"Isn't there anyone else there?"

"No, no one knows we're in here. Can you please come, I think he's getting worse."

"Of course, I'll phone his father on the way."

"No Dad, don't!"

"Why not? He needs to know that his son is hurt."

"Trust me, you can't. You'll see why when you get here. Please hurry," Veronica pleaded before hanging up the phone. "It's going to be alright," she said reassuring Logan.

* * *

Ten minutes later Keith Mars was inside the bathroom seeing Logan Echolls unconscious in his daughter's arms. The marks of tears on both their faces.

He bent down and scooped up Logan in his arms whilst Veronica stood up and followed them to the car. Keith lied Logan in the back seat and Veronica got in the front.

"What happened? Why didn't you want me to phone his dad?" Keith asked Veronica once they were on their way to the hospital.

"His Dad is the one who did this to him," Veronica answered.

"No! Aaron Echolls is an abusive father. No wonder you didn't want the news crews here. Poor Logan."

Veronica turned to check on Logan and saw that he was started to wake up, "Where are we?" he just about managed to ask.

"We're on our way to the hospital," Keith said looking in his rear view mirror to check on Logan.

"What? No, we can't. I don't need to go to the hospital," Logan said slowly, before passing out again.

"Have you known about this?" Keith asked his daughter.

"I had suspicions after something his sister said but I had no idea it was like this."

"What were you doing with him anyway?" Keith asked.

"I came into school early this morning, so did he, he looked in pain so I kept an eye on him, when he made a dash to the bathroom I figured something must be pretty wrong."

"It's a good thing you did."

Veronica smiled. "I just hope he's going to be okay."

to be continued...

* * *

**_A/N So there you have it, chapter 2 should be up soon. I hope you like it. They'll be more Logan Veronica interaction in the rest of it. If you stick with me you're in for a fluffy ride! Please R & R!_**

**_J_**


	2. Protection from the Truth

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ! _**

**_This story is on hiatus until i finish Scattered secrets, i will be returning to it though so don't fear! Please stick with me, when i've got more free time in the summer (i'll have finished exams) i've got some more ideas for stories! hehe, and i can't wait to start writing them. lol_**

**PLEASE STILL READ THIS THOUGH, I STILL APPRECIATE IT ESPECIALLY IF YOU REVIEW**

_A/N I think this is the quickest update i've ever done! lol. I love writing this story so i hope you enjoy reading it! I think it's heading in a good direction and as long as i like writing it and get lots and lots of reviews the quicker i'll update. So if you didn't get the hint there please R & R!! I've loved the feeback so far so please give me more! Thanks for reading!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own veronica mars! _**

_**Chapter 2.**_

When Logan woke up he found himeself in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar setting and for the first few seconds he couldn't remember what had happened. He was surprised to see Veronica sitting by his bed side looking worried and holding his hand.

She saw he was awake and the reality of the awkward situation was brought to light. She quickly let go of his hand. He looked down where it had been just a few moments before wishing quietly that she hadn't let go so that he wouldn't feel alone for just a few seconds longer.

"What happened?" Logan asked tiredly, his eyes barely opening.

"You don't remember?" Veronica answered in a questioning voice.

"Not really."

Veronica shook her head and with a sad expression she stood up and started pacing. "Logan," she said softly, holding back tears. "How long has this been going on? And how could you not tell anyone?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Logan worry creeping into his veins, had he told Veronica the truth about his father in the short space of time he couldn't remember.

"Logan!" Veronica suddenly stopped pacing and started to get quietly angry. "Stop _lying_! I know the truth!"

There was silence between the two while Logan contemplated his next few words carefully and considered how what had happened in one night could affect the rest of his life.

"Okay," Logan took a breath, "I'm sorry," he answered then looking up at the ceiling instead of at Veronica, "I guess I'm just so used to lying and keeping secrets."

Veronica went back to his side and held his hand, "You have to let me help you."

"There's no point Veronica. I can't tell anyone. Who would believe that one of the most popular American movie stars…" he struggled with the next part and finished softly, "…beats his son?"

"So you're going to just let it keep carrying on? You nearly died Logan!" Veronica burst out standing up again.

Logan was starting to get angry now, "SO WHAT, Veronica?? What does it matter? What do I have that is so great to live for? My mother killed herself, my girlfriend was murdered and I'm constantly being beaten by my father! What kind of a life is that?" he finished his eyes tearing also.

"What about me?" Veronica whined desperately tears starting to fall quietly.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, calmer now.

"Lilly was my best friend and I loved her! But then I lost her! Just like you did! I cannot go through losing another friend Logan!" she explained.

"I wasn't aware we were friends," Logan said uncertainly.

"Maybe were not," Veronica said shaking her head and rolling her eyes, "But we were once, and you're the only one who could understand what it was like for me to lose Lily! So why would you want to put me through that again but this time with no one else who could understand?" she finished, sniffling.

There was another moment of silence where Veronica just looked at Logan sadly, "Veronica, I…" he started.

Veronica interrupted," No, don't Logan," and then she turned around and headed to the door.

"Wait, please!" she heard Logan call.

Veronica turned around, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely and after another short pause, "I know this is a big request but do you think maybe we could start… …calling each other friend again? It would mean a lot to me." He asked pleadingly.

"It depends, are you going to start appreciating life better from now on?"

"I will if I have something to appreciate it for."

After considering it a moment she answered, "Okay then," and a smile appeared on her face.

Logan smiled back, "Will you stay with me a bit longer; I don't want to be alone?"

"Sure," Veronica answered going back to his bed side and taking his hand once more.

"Veronica… you're the only one that knows about any of this so…" Logan started.

"You can trust me," she answered knowing what he was going to say. "But there is one thing you need to know, my Dad knows."

"How?"

"I called him to drive us to the hospital. I didn't think you'd want the press coverage an ambulance at school would bring."

"Thanks," Logan said gratefully.

"Logan, I really don't think he'd be comfortable sending you back knowing you'd be in danger."

"What's the alternative Veronica? What am I supposed to do? If I tell someone and they actually believe me they'd take me away. I don't want that."

"There must be something else you can do," Veronica said thinking hard. "What about if we talk to my Dad after you've been released? I'm sure he'll be able to think of something."

"Thanks Veronica, you're an amazing friend," Logan said appreciatively. "There's one thing I'm not quite sure about. Didn't the doctors ask how I got my injuries?"

"They did. I told them that I wasn't sure but I thought you may have been beaten by some gang members. I thought you'd prefer that to the truth," Veronica said smiling.

"Yeah, those gangs are very useful to blame in situations like this," Logan said sadly, almost regretfully.

"At least they won't be able to prove anyone innocent did it," Veronica told him seeing his conscience and realising it was a rare sighting and probably only caused by his vulnerable state.

"Has anyone called my father?" Logan asked her and she could see the spark of fright in his eyes.

"Yes, he's on his way."

"Okay. Maybe you better go," he told her obviously wanting nothing more than for her to stay but wanting to protect her.

Veronica's perceptive skills allowed her to see what Logan really wanted, "Its okay Logan. I'll stay with you."

"Thank you," he answered squeezing her hand.

A few minutes later Aaron Echolls came bursting in through the door playing the part from the moment he saw his son in the hospital bed.

Veronica felt anger rise up in her from the moment she laid eyes on him. He hadn't even seen her as he came bursting into the room and sat in the chair where she'd been sitting two seconds before.

"Logan what happened?" Aaron asked feigning concern.

Veronica nearly scoffed but a quick glance from Logan told her it would just make the situation worse. She couldn't stand to look at the two of the pretending as if neither knew the truth. She felt a pang of sympathy for Logan and part of her understood why he'd been such a jerk since Lilly died.

"Yeah," Logan answered one of Aaron's questions that Veronica hadn't been listening to. "Veronica found me and brought me to the hospital," he said looking over at Veronica.

"Veronica!" Aaron exclaimed finally acknowledging her presence. "Thank you so much." He turned back to Logan abruptly, "The doctors said they want to keep you in overnight for observation but you'll be fine to go home tomorrow. You've just got to take painkillers for a couple of weeks."

"I better be going," Veronica said sliding out of the room.

"Okay, thanks Veronica," Logan said sincerely followed by a hopeful, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Veronica smiled sadly at him lying in the hospital bed alone with the man who put him in it having to pretend that everything was okay, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

After Veronica left, Aaron could not have been more apologetic to Logan, "I'm so sorry son, I swear to you this will never happen again."

"You say that every time," Logan answered.

"But I've never put you in the hospital before! This time I promise it!" Aaron tried to convince his son.

"What you mean you'll keep on hurting me just not so bad as to put me in the hospital again?" Logan said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant."

"But it's what will happen."

"Fine, don't believe me, but I _am_ trying here."

"Dad, you may convince millions of people that you are someone else but you are not that good of an actor that you can fool your own son," Logan said seeing that he was getting under his father's skin.

Aaron finally couldn't stand it; he leant down to his son and put one hand gently around his throat. There was nothing Logan could do, he was too weak. "You smart off to me again Logan and I will make sure I break my promise."

He released his hand from Logan but Logan could not leave it alone, he loved seeing his father have to control himself when in public, "Wow, Dad. For almost two minutes you could have been in line for the father of the year award."

Aaron looked at Logan once more and stormed out of the hospital room. A short while later Logan was fast asleep with the help of some sedatives and he did not wake until the next morning.

* * *

**_A/N So there you have it! A lot of dialogue which i realise might not have flowed as much as it could have so sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it and please R & R!_**

**_J_**


	3. Stake out

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ! _**

**_This story is on hiatus until i finish Scattered secrets, i will be returning to it though so don't fear! Please stick with me, when i've got more free time in the summer (i'll have finished exams) i've got some more ideas for stories! hehe, and i can't wait to start writing them. lol_**

**PLEASE STILL READ THIS THOUGH, I STILL APPRECIATE IT ESPECIALLY IF YOU REVIEW**

**_A/N Hey, everyone! Sorry about the wait, sometimes you just have to wait for inspiration to hit. I know i said this was only going to be 2 or 3 chapters long but since it's been getting such good feedback and i think i've good a good plot line going i'm going to extend it so i don't know how long it will be. Thank you so much to the people that reviewed! You seriously make my day! I'm sure anyone that's authored a story knows how great it feels to get a review , even if it's the same person every chapter, so please please leave me one for this chapter. If you liked it or didn't, leave me some constructive criticism. I don't mean to be pushy so really it's completely up to you whether you review or not, i appreciate everyone who reads it, but you could be making one person in this world very very happy. Thank you._**

**_so i leave you with my final message, Enjoy! and Review! xx_**

**_I'm rating this chapter PG13 as it has some slight sexual references._**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VERONICA MARS.**_

**Chapter 3**

Veronica was getting her English books out of her locker when she looked up and was surprised to see Logan walking down the corridor. He looked better than the last time she had seen him. Of course that wasn't unexpected considering the last time she had seen him was in a hospital bed. He spotted her and headed towards her locker.

She smiled at him as he approached and leant against the lockers beside her. She closed the locker door, books in hand and faced him. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," he replied with a sweet smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. It's still painful but it's not like I'm not used to it," Logan said with a false smile.

Veronica smiled sympathetically.

There was a moment of silence between them; it wasn't awkward; it was just as though neither needed to say anything to understand how the other one was feeling.

They were both brought out of this serenity by Dick walking straight up to Logan, ignoring Veronica, and saying "Yo, dude, what happened to you yesterday?"

"Nothing, I just felt like ditching," Logan answered to a distracted Dick who had seen a hot blonde walking down the corridor.

"Dude, I have totally got to tap that. See ya…"

"See ya," Logan replied dejectedly to the empty space where Dick had previously been stood and added sadly, "What great friends I have." He put his eyes back on Veronica as the bell rang. "Well, I guess I better be going… bio and all," he said retreating from her and holding up his biology books.

"Yeah, me too, English," Veronica replied, repeating the gesture.

"Have fun," Logan said sarcastically with a smile and a sparkle in his eye, as he looked at her, which Veronica suddenly realised she hadn't seen since Lilly died.

"I'll try," Veronica laughed. "See you later."

"See you."

* * *

"We really have to stop running into each other like this," Logan said to Veronica in the seating area outside at lunch.

"We hardly ran into each other Logan. I'm sat down and you came over to talk to me," Veronica answered.

Logan laughed, "Okay then."

"What can I do for you?" Veronica asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something," he started to look slightly nervous. "Are you free tonight because I thought maybe we could, I don't know, celebrate our newly reformed friendship or something?"

"Are you sure you want to do that Logan?" Veronica asked looking over at the 09ers table where they were looking at Logan evilly, she knew for talking to her.

"Maybe they don't need to know," Logan said hopefully.

"I see," Veronica replied a little put down but understanding.

"Not because I'm ashamed for wanting to hang out with you or anything, I just don't want them to ask why I want to," Logan obviously wanted to explain.

Veronica looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Is that the only reason you want to hang out with me, because I know your secret?"

"No," Logan replied quickly, "I didn't mean it like that, I just…"

"It's okay Logan. I get it," Veronica said blandly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Veronica answered displaying a small smile, "…but it doesn't matter much. I'm busy tonight anyway," Veronica told him.

"Oh," Logan replied dejectedly looking down at the ground. "Okay."

Realisation dawned for Veronica as she saw why Logan wanted to hang out with her that night. He didn't want to have to spend the evening with his father and she couldn't blame him.

"It's just a job," she explained. "It's a stake out so if you want, maybe you could keep me company. It can get kind of lonely sometimes."

"Yeah," Logan said looking up with a smile, "I'd like that. Thanks Veronica, What's the case?" asked seeming a lot happier.

"What else? One side of a marriage believes the other side is doing something they shouldn't be. I'm there to get the money shot."

"What would the lives of cheating spouses be without you Veronica?" Logan said playfully.

"Good," she joked.

"Okay, I better be heading back to my table now," Logan said laughing gently which resulted in a slight wince which he was clearly trying to hide but Veronica's keen eye saw.

"Hey Logan," Veronica called as he turned away, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Logan turned round to look at Veronica to realise that he was and that she was the reason. A strong feeling of happiness flooded him that he hadn't felt in a long time. "Yeah," he said nodding his head with the biggest smile on his face Veronica had seen in a long time. "Yeah,I am."

"Okay, see you later. Oh and Logan maybe we could stop by my Dad's office first and ask about your situation. I know he'd want to see how you are anyway?" Veronica suggested.

"Okay, thanks. I'll meet you there, what time?"

"…about six?"

"Great, see you then."

* * *

"So, what were you doing with veronica Mars earlier man? Are you trying to bring your reputation down or something?" Dick questioned Logan as the bell rang signaling the end of the day and they packed up their books.

"Nothing, she's doing me a favour," Logan replied. Dick gave him a skeptical look which Logan noticed, "A _paid_ favour." Logan thought the lie of Veronica doing a job for him would suffice but Dick interpreted Logan's answer in a different way.

"Really?" Dick slurred with interested enthusiasm. "Well, she _has_ made her own bed; I guess she gets to choose who lies in it. I suppose she needs the money," Dick added looking pleased with himself as they walked past the lockers and down the hall.

Logan turned grabbing Dick by the throat and pushing him up against the lockers, "Don't you _ever_ talk about her like that!" A second later his rationality returned and, shaking his head at his own actions, he let Dick down saying, "Sorry man, I don't know what came over me?"

"Woah, dude. You've totally lost it! What is up with you lately?" Dick said bringing the situation back down to Earth.

"Oh, I don't know Dick. Maybe my Mum killed herself or something and I'm not quite over it yet!" Logan replied sarcastically.

Dick looked apologetic, "Sorry, dude."

"What for Dick? Being you?" Logan answered not waiting for a reply before walking off.

Logan walked away wondering why he had just pinned Dick for the wall for making the kind of comment about Veronica he always made, and the kind he, himself, used to make all the time. All he knew was that when Dick had been talking about Veronica, he had had a kind of intense feeling that he couldn't place, until after a few more minutes contemplating it when he realised he'd felt that feeling before; whenever someone had insulted Lilly.

Logan stopped in his tracks realising what this meant but unwilling to give into it quite yet. He walked on, thoughts of confusion spinning in his head, s_he was Lilly's best friend, Duncan's girlfriend, what are you thinking? If you're thinking anything at all that is._

Logan's thoughts continued to whirl round in his head as he made his way home to drop off his books before heading out again to see the one girl who'd been plaguing his mind all day.

* * *

Veronica was sat waiting for Logan at her desk in her father's office. She had uncharacteristically obsessed over her appearance in the bathroom since half past five and was waiting with a kind of excited anticipation that she didn't quite understand.

Every time the wind would blow and make the door sound like it was opening, Veronica would stand up and then reprimand herself for her own silliness. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous; she kept tucking back her hair and tapping her pencil obsessively on the desk until her father shouted for her to stop.

Veronica was just about managing to convince herself that these unusual traits were just the mark of her excitement at the prospect of having back an old friend. She had always thought Logan was deeper than he seemed when he was going out with Lilly. It was obvious he loved her with all his heart. Veronica felt saddened that Lilly couldn't share the same appreciation of Logan. She guessed now she could understand the deeper side of him.

When Logan walked through the door Veronica couldn't help but notice his big arm muscles, which she suddenly felt she'd do anything to be wrapped in, and the way he looked. She began thinking what she had always thought back when Lilly was dating him, that he was HOT!

"Hi," he said with an adorable smile that made Veronica melt.

_Stop it, _Veronica thought, _You cannot be having these thoughts about Logan Echolls; Lilly's boyfriend!_

"Hi," she replied standing up. "My Dad's in the office." She went over to the door opened it and gestured for Logan to walk through.

"Ladies first," he said chivalrously.

Veronica smiled in thanks.

"Logan, It's good to see you," Keith Mars greeted shaking his hand and standing up. "How are you doing?" Keith added gesturing for Logan to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Good," Logan replied immediately, obviously a reflex action, before he remembered he could be truthful, "Well…..okay I guess," he added sitting down.

"Veronica, would you excuse us a minute?" Keith asked his daughter taking a seat himself.

"Actually, sir, would you mind if she stayed?" Logan asked as Veronica looked at him surprised but pleased as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Keith Mars was momentarily shocked as he thought he saw a spark ignite between this poor little rich boy and his own bad ass daughter. "Mm… okay," he said unsurely.

"Logan, I'm afraid due to your age and your family's status in society it will be very difficult to do anything without any media attention," Keith began.

"Yeah, I understand that," Logan replied sitting on the edge of his seat apprehensively.

"Well, the only way I can see of you getting out of this is to file for emancipation. But the courts would need a reason."

"Can I lie?" Logan said hopefully.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. It takes an extremely good reason for a court to split up a parent and a minor."

"So what can I do?"

"The only thing I can think of is to downplay it to violent behaviour. That way the court won't think you're in any immediate danger but you're case will hold credibility," Keith said adding uneasily, "You can blame you're father's behaviour on the death of you mother. I don't like it but it's believable."

"Right," Logan said absently looking anywhere but at Keith.

"I'll help you with getting a lawyer and getting the case going," Keith offered kindly. "If we're careful we should be able to hide most of whats going on from the media."

"Thank you," Logan answered. "Will I have to tell my Dad?"

"Not straight away, but eventually; yes," Keith said. "…and Logan, if it happens again I'll be obligated to tell the authorities. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Yes sir," Logan said nodding.

"Right, well, we better be going Logan," Veronica chimed in breaking the chilling silence that had been holding the room hostage.

"Okay," Logan replied standing up and reaching out to shake Keith's hand, "Thank you."

Keith accepted it, "Your welcome."

Logan and Veronica left together in Veronica's car and drove to the Camelot hotel in silence. Veronica knew Logan wasn't ready to talk quite yet and she didn't want to push him. After all, they had plenty of time to talk waiting to get the perfect shot.

Veronica pulled up and parked the car where she would be able to get a good angle to shoot. After Logan's silence in the car Veronica saw a smile spread across his face and he laughed softly.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking, had I been doing this with any other girl our age we would be making out already, not waiting to catch someone else doing the dirty."

Veronica laughed, "Patience Logan. Work before play, you have to earn your reward."

He laughed in response and looked at Veronica thinking that he wouldn't have minded if he was doing with Veronica what he would have been doing with any other girl. Veronica looked at him and their eyes locked, the silliness turned to seriousness in a small moment and turned back again as both turned away unable to accompany their feelings to a certain destination.

"So tell me about this case," Logan said. "What does the client look like?"

"Middle-aged, bald and fat," Veronica answered.

"Typical. What about the wife?"

"That _is_ the wife," Veronica replied seriously resisting the urge to laugh.

Logan smiled and laughed breaking Veronica who also burst out laughing.

"So seriously," she said regaining herself. "That's the husband. The wife's about the same age, blonde, I don't know if you'd call her attractive…"

"Well, it's a good thing you brought me along, I can be your judge," Logan said mischievously.

Veronica giggled.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait for?"

"Depends, I think we've got a while yet though."

Veronica felt so comfortable being around him and he felt the same. They knew they could be silly and have unburdened fun but they also knew they could be serious and trusting with each other. Even though they had known each other for years they were only now starting to truly get to know one another. They spent the next half an hour talking about trivial things like music and films carefully avoiding mentioning anything with Aaron Echolls in it. Eventually, the conversation turned serious and the elephant stepped out of its hiding place.

They had just been laughing about something when Logan's laughter subsided and Veronica could tell he wanted to open up.

"You know Veronica, everything's going to be different for me soon. I just don't know if i want it all to change," Logan said sadly.

"It has to Logan," Veronica replied supportively. "You can't go on living like this."

"I know, but I've been living with it for so long, it's just that since Mom…" he trailed off his eyes starting to water.

Veronica waited for him to continue knowing not to push him.

"…well since she died, it's just been different. He would do things to me, but I would know that she knew even if she didn't do anything about it. I guess it was weirdly comforting for me to have her around and now she's gone and it's not like that anymore."

"Did he ever hurt her?" Veronica asked softly.

"No, only me," Logan told her and after a moment of silence he asked, "Do you want to know how it started?"

"You can tell me if you want to," Veronica answered a lump swelling in her throat.

"I was five, or maybe six, and Dad had just made dinner for the family. We were sat around the table waiting to eat in the other room when he called me into the kitchen. He wanted me to carry the plates through so he handed me one. He didn't tell me it was hot so I dropped it and the plate broke and all the food went all over the floor." Logan took a short pause for breath and it was clear a lump was rising in his throat as he looked down at his lap.

"I had never seen him look so angry. He had had tempers before but this was different, it was a scary silent anger that he conveyed through his eyes. He handed me another plate, just as hot, and made sure I held onto it for at least 5 minutes. It seemed a long time to me, but it seemed for him the time past as quickly as a minute. Then he let me put it down and we went to eat dinner. I had blisters for the next two weeks and my mother never said a word." He looked up on the edge of tears. "I've never told anyone this before."

"Oh Logan," Veronica said tears streaming silently down her cheeks as she turned to him, "I'm so sorry."

She hugged him tight and didn't let go for at least thirty seconds while she felt him release the tears he had been holding back for twelve years. As they pulled apart they looked into each other's eyes. Veronica saw his dark brown eyes as portals into another dimension. One that only she was allowed to enter, he had opened up to her and only her. She was thankful for that but now all she wanted to do was help him.

As he looked into her gorgeousblue greyeyes, he felt content knowing behind those eyes was a person he could trust with his deepest darkest secret. They seemed to be coming closer to his, never wavering in contact. He couldn't tell if he was moving closer or if she was. He was no longer in control of his body; he just felt an intense energy surrounding him, demanding proximity to Veronica. He wasn't about to try and stop it.

Their faces came closer so that he could feel her warm breath on his, their lips were centimeters away, gravity had lost its meaning, "Veronica," he whispered.

"Logan," she whispered back before their lips met in a gentle kiss. Both pulled back to look at each other's dancing eyes searching the other's for an idea of what this meant. Before they knew what was happening their lips came together again but this time mouths were slightly open and the kiss was passionate, full of feeling, feelings of wanting to go further but knowing not to. Passion like the world was ending. Passion like time had disappeared. Passion as if it was impossible for them to exist as two different people at that one moment.

* * *

**_A/N Pretty please Review!_**

**_J x_**


End file.
